Without you
by Soratopioggia
Summary: Those silver orbs just watched his boss go on a rampage again – obviously not accepting the fact that he was long gone. Xanxus x Squalo


Ciao~ Sora here XD I hope you enjoy my story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_Buckets full of tears. Baby, now I'm here, I'm here waiting_

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning streaked across the dark sky. Electric blue painted the darken sky in a beautiful yet remorseful color. Leaves that fell off of the tall green trees blew in the dangerous atmosphere while loosed flower petals mixed along with it. Another angry rumble detonated across the horizon before clear droplets of water descended the sky like silent tears that refused to be shown.

_Close your precious eyes and just realize I'm still fighting_

Deep in a forest filled with tall, looming trees that seemed to overpower the average civilian and strike fear into their hearts, stood a lone mansion that was usually filled with loudness and hidden happiness. It was now eerily quiet and the atmosphere that surrounded the building was seemingly similar to sadness. An isolated black flag flapped on top of the highest roof as a big X was imprinted with it along with what looked like four clams and a some sort of wolf that was standing with it two front legs raised up. _Squadra killer autonoma di Vongola IX. _

_For you to be with me, and under this tree. We can watch the sunrise_

"Hai sentito?" [1]

"A proposito di che cosa?" [2]

Two womanly voices echoed softly around the emptied hallways of the darken mansion. One of the two woman, a brunette, looked around cautiously before leaning into the other, a blonde.

"Il secondo in comando, Squalo Superbi, morto in battaglia." [3] The brunette whispered furiously as a look of horror passed through her face.

"Cosa?! No! Non può essere vero! Deve essere una voce o qualcosa del genere." [4] A shock expression crossed the blonde's face before she shook her head in denial at the sudden news.

"E 'vero. Vi siete chiesti perché il palazzo era così tranquillo ultimamente? È perché la Varia, anche capo, è in lutto per lui. L'famoso imperatore spada e Varia di secondo in comando." [5]

A dejected look was evident on both of the women's faces at the thought of their loud and obnoxious second-in-command gone.

_Wake to the air that I'm breathing_

Deep within the mansion's maze resided a room wallowing in emotions so tense, someone could easily slash a double-sided blade through it. A sorrow feeling surrounded the air with shimmers of anger presented and anyone who was sane enough or wanted to keep their sanity knew to keep at least a 2 miles radius from the room.

_I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling_

Inside the darken room laid a different situation. Chairs were overturned and curtains were shredded to pieces. Dark red spots of blood blended in with the once clean velvet carpet. Broken piece of glasses were littered on the floor and the remaining piece of a wooden table laid scattered next to the wall, where it was probably thrown there in anger.

_I won't go another day without you_

Eerily the room was plunged into a deathly silence instead of the regular screams of anger that would've been presented. A raven-haired male was sprawled across the arms of an elegant throne-like chair while taking continuous gulps out of the whiskey labeled bottle. The man, identified as Xanxus aka boss of the Varia had an un-amused look in eyes along with the slight downside tilt of his lips.

"This fucking better not be real or else I'm going to slam your head against the damn wall."

A snort echoed around the room, obviously not belonging to the lounging male that was on the chair.

"_Voi~ how the hell are you going to slam my head against the wall when I'm already dead?"_

A pale hologram-like figure suddenly appeared in front of the Varia boss, silver hair cascading down his back – glistening in the dim lights as the same silver-blue orbs shone in the darkness. Where there was only suppose to be an artificial arm, it was replaced with a flesh in blood one. Surprisingly, it didn't shock either of the male of the new discovery.

"I have my ways. Now fucking explain to me why the hell you're here, the last time I saw you was when your fucking body was being lowered into the damn ground."

Sharp ruby eyes pinned the silver haired male to the spot with a glare as his face scrunched up in concentration – probably trying to figure out the answer.

"_How the hell would I know? All I remember was being shot in the lungs and then stabbed and finally being caught in a fire, which resulted in me dying. Yea, that's all I remember."_

Xanxus quietly hummed under his breath before placing down the now empty bottle and reaching out with his rough digits to try and touch his dead second-in-command. Immediately coming into contact with the misty body, the fingers easily passed through it as a dejected face was evident on his scarred face. The clench of the raven male's teeth was easily spotted as he calmly bent down and curled his digits around the bottle he placed down just a few second ago before hurling it at the silver male's head. As expected, it passed through the ghost and shattered loudly against the brown murky wall. Several more thing were thrown at the dead rain as those silver orbs just watched his boss go on a rampage again – obviously not accepting the fact that he was long gone.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

[1] Did you hear?

[2] About what?

[3] The second in command, Squalo Superbi , died in battle

[4] What?! No! That can't be true! It must be a mistake or something

[5] It 's true. Have you wondered why the house was so quiet lately? It's because the Varia, and the boss is mourning for him. The famous emperor sword and second-in-command.


End file.
